


Everything

by bobblowdryar



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, You Me At Six
Genre: Asshole!Gerard, Bad Relationship, M/M, frank doesnt die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobblowdryar/pseuds/bobblowdryar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franks sick of being in a relationship that makes him unhappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

Frank could feel his eyes staring into every pore of his existence, burning a hole in his soul as he watched the people outside pass by the window beside their booth. 

He could hear him tapping his fingernails against the styrofoam cup on his hand, this awful, scratchy sound, worse than nails on a chalk board, echoing at the back of his ears.

He was uncomfortable, more than uncomfortable. Being with Gerard was like constantly being wrapped up- no, suffocated, by that pink, wool blanket that leaves chaffing on your skin, the one everyone seems to have at the back of their closet. 

Frank looked to the other man when he sighed loud enough to start an earthquake, cringing as he turned to look at him. He felt his heart sink at the sight of the annoyed look on his face, the look that had been tattooed there for months on end. 

"Is my looking out the window irritating you, Gerard?" Was all He said. Even though there was a string of curse words and insults practically hanging off his tongue. 

Gerard rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee that looked like tar. "Why don't you talk to me anymore?" 

As usually he turned it back on Frank, making him feel like guilt was eating him. He was staring at him again though. Making Frank feel as if he was sweating bullets. He adjusted in his seat and fiddled with his own shirt, just to distract himself from the emerald gold that shined off of the hazel in gerards eyes. 

He hated that color, when he'd first met gerard he believed it was what made him fall for him, but now as he glared at him from across a small booth in a cafe he felt like they were the eyes of something not human, making the walls close in on him and his blood boil with sudden fear. 

"Just don't have anything to say," he answered calmly 

Gerard ignored him again, looking him up and down. "Why are you wearing that shirt? You look horrible in red."

One fucking conversation. They couldn't even have one casual discussion without Gerard picking out every little thing that was wrong with Frank. 

He really really loves Gerard. If he didn't why else would he deal with the constant shaming and lack of communication. 

But sometimes it felt like all he did was talk to a wall that insulted him. Like a Snow White story gone wrong. 'mirror mirror on the wall who's the shittiest of them all?' And for some reason Gerard always decided to pick him. After three years of love for him, he still found the littlest flaws the biggest problems.

He was tired of trying for someone that didn't want to try for him, he was sick of giving him 100% and getting only 5%. He hated being alone to begin with and now lonely had a new meaning. 

"Gerard?" He rasped, staring out the window. "This isn't working."

His palms were sweating, his mind practically screaming at him, 'what are you doing?' He was hyperventilating and could taste bile in his throat already but it was now or never. He met his eyes, starting to cry. 

Frank bolted up, forgetting that they were in public, in front of people that would tell other people what happened to 'the weirdo who started a fight with his boyfriend' 

"Gerard I can't be with you anymore, I can't be with someone that only sees the bad parts of me and constantly ridicules me of things I can't control. I've been trying for months to get through to you and it's not working." He shook his head and grabbed his coat, leaving the coffee shop before Gerard had a chance to turn around. 

He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do now all he knew was that for the first time in three years he was free to do as he wanted. He felt like an anchor on his ankle had be released into the ocean, and he was going to be okay. 

 

He was okay, for a while even. He'd moved in with his best friend Pete, they both played guitar, pete on a bass and Frank on regular. It was kind of nice having a guy that understood you music wise because nothing is closer to your soul than what you hear, at least that was what pete had always said. 

It'd been six months since he'd last saw Gerard at that cafe in New York City. Sure, Gerard had tried to call him but whenever he did he'd take a shot and pete would just pat his back. 

But when he walked into the apartment they shared after work and pete was sitting with Gerard's little brother Mikey on their cheap leather couch, Mikey in tears. He knew for a fact that something had happened to Gerard. 

He couldn't hide the tiny gasp that came from his mouth and he immediately regretted it when they both looked up. He didn't want his heart to be pounding in his throat at the fact something could have happened to his ex. Gerard wouldn't have cared if the story was the other way around. 

Mikey stood and walked across the room to hug Frank tightly, pete soon joining him, making his knees shake. Mikey was a hugger, he always have been. But not pete. When pete hugs you, you need to brace yourself for the whole world falling on your head. 

The first time they said it Frank threw up. 

Mikey rubbed his back as He leaned over the kitchen sink, throwing up everything in his stomach until his throat burned and all he could taste was blood. 

The second time he said it, it rang in his ears, over and over and over.

The third time, Pete had to hold him while he told him, as Mikey had broken into a puddle on the floor, sobbing into his hands. This time it was clearer than holy water as such a sin ran off the tongue of who would be his best man in my wedding if He were to marry. 

"Gerard killed josh and then himself. He was high, he left a note. Im so sorry Frank." 

He didn't move from the spot he was sitting with pete. 

"J-josh.." He started to cry only then, his mind flashing back in time.

/"josh josh!" He laughed loudly as the taller chased him around the living room in their socks, Frank in Josh's baggy tee shirt that almost reached his knees.

"Come back," Josh whined, cornering him in between the couch and the wall and holding him from behind, kissing over his neck and shoulder. "Ha ha I got you." He teased. / 

Frank had only been seeing josh for two months and in those two months he had showed him more care and support than Gerard had in over three years combined. 

Mikey handed Frank the note, Pete squeezed his thigh gently. He mumbled to him that it was okay to cry.

More tears slipped from his eyes and he unraveled the paper between his fingers. 

(( dear Frank,   
For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride, In the sepulchre there by the sea, In her tomb by the side of the sea.- Edgar Allen Poe ))

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long


End file.
